


Your eyes look like coming home

by Gaia_bing



Series: Everything has changed [1]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Infidelity, M/M, Making Love, Rimming, Sexy Times, bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_bing/pseuds/Gaia_bing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through a mirror was how they thought they'd first met. See what happened when they really did. A slash story. Prequel to "The mirror".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Agron and the date from boredom hell

**Author's Note:**

> So...yeah. Remember when I said that this would be a one-shot? I had no idea that it'd turned into a multi-chapters thingy. But you see, when the boys start talking, they just won't shut up! And well, this kind of things happen. So yeah, I have no idea how long this one will be, but hopefully you guys will be along for the ride.
> 
> And speaking of sexy times, they will come a little bit later. For now, let's see how the boys were doing *before* they met. First one on the list: Agron.

On June 24th 2010, at 8:32 PM, Agron Shauss had finally conceited: of all of the dates that he had ever been on, this one surpassed them all by a mile.  
  
This was by far the worst date of his entire life.  
  
It wasn't like he had planned any of this, oh no. His younger brother Duro (whom he would personally strangle when he'd get home) had put it upon himself to take his big brother out of his break-up funk and had set him up on yet another blind date with the son of the man who knew the uncle of the cousin of his dad who worked at the barber shop...?  He couldn't quite remember how Duro knew this guy, but it didn't really matter. This time, his brother promised, this would be the right one. After much pleading and much nagging, Agron had agreed to have this date set up at a local restaurant near the apartment that he was sharing with his brother.  
  
While he had mostly agreed to get Duro out of his hair, a part of himself had agreed with his younger brother that it was a fine time to put himself back out there and try giving dating a second chance. And so had begun a series of blind dates, with guys Duro all supposedly knew from someplace, in some ways, all interesting characters to say the least:  
  
There was the latin dancing guy, who had spent the entire night bitching about not being picked for "Dancing with the Stars" and nothing else. There was the guy whom Agron thought was pretty cute, but could only stare in stupefaction when his mother came to pick him by the ear to tell him that he was past his curfew. There was the basketball star that was so tall that Agron had made a cramp in his neck just by looking at him. And of course, the guy that had brought a picture of his ex with him and whom Agron had spent the entire night patting on the shoulder in comfort as his date was crying his heart out on the counter of the bar.  
  
But he would gladly spend an evening with all of the above in succession instead of with the man he was sitting across right now. Because he was by far the worst of them all.  
  
He was just so fuckin' *boring*!  
  
His name was Tiberion...Tiberyts...Tiberitus? He hadn't really understood it when the other man had introduced himself and right now, Agron really didn't care. Apparently his dad had left him a huge inheritance, which made him "super-rich and your one-way ticket to jack-pot land" as Duro had so eloquently put it, and he was working as an accountant or something that had to do with numbers.  
  
And that's where the boring part came into play.  
  
Because all throughout the night, all this Tambourine guy had done was spew out statistics after statistics about every single subject that Agron had tried to put on the table to discuss. This guy couldn't even discuss anything simple like football, he always had to throw in some freakin' statistic here and there and everything always came out in numbers and percentages and medians and the Dow Jones and investing and selling and God! He was about to throw up stock exchanges if this guy didn't shut the hell up!  
  
Downing his drink in one big gulp, Agron looked at the short-haired man in front of him who was still talking about the stocks that he had sold that day:  
  
"So I said to Caes: "What do you mean it's 4,20$? I thought you said it was worth 5,50! And so we looked at the board again and found out that unfortunately for us..."  
  
"Um, excuse me..."  
  
"And so I yelled at Caes to get out of the selling room and get me some coffee..."  
  
"S'cuse me..."  
  
"And then I phoned over to the head of my investors team..."  
  
"Excuse me!"  
  
The sound of Agron yelling at him made the other man stop dead in his ramblings. "What? What's going on?' he asked, oblivious that he was boring the living hell out of the taller man.  
  
Taking a deep sigh and straightening his back against his chair, Agron began: "Look, Timberino..."  
  
"It's Tiberius." the younger man corrected.  
  
"Right, sorry, Tiberius. Listen, we've been on this date for over an hour, right?"  
  
"Yes, so?"  
  
"And you seem like the kind of guy that doesn't like to be wasting his time, right?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Well, it's about 8:45PM now, on a nice summer night and here you are pretty much just talking to yourself, because as you can see, I haven't really been answering your questions or pretty much following anything that you've been saying ever since you've arrived...but whatever. Look, it's not that you're not a nice guy, because you are or at least, I assume you are and you deserve someone that can keep up with you and your NASDAQ talking, not someone like me who doesn't even know what's the square root of 100." Agron explained, moving his napkin from his knees to the table.  
  
"Oh, yeah." Tiberius reluctantly agreed, nodding his head.  
  
"So you see, you and I don't really seem to click on this subject, or anything else for that matter... So I'll tell you what: why don't we just count our losses, get the hell out of whatever this thing between us has the potential to be, which would probably be a complete disaster, and call it a night? What do you say?" Agron exclaimed, in a fake cheery voice and clapping his hands together, trying to convince the other man to end the date so that he could get the hell out of there as fast as he could without doing much damage.  
  
"Um, sure, I guess." Tiberius replied, putting his fork back on the table.  
  
"Good! 'Looks like we finally got something in common, you and I. So here you go, my half for dinner and I'm sure that with the dough your father has left you, you'll be able to pay for the rest. Thank you very much for the date and more importantly for the drinks, but if you don't mind, I'll just be on my way now. Okay, bye." Agron said in a hurry, putting a twenty dollar bills on the table and putting on his trench coat. With one last final little wave that was responded with an hesitant one from Tiberitum, Agron was out the door faster than he could think of the words "Thank God".  
  
When he found himself turning the corner of the street and out of sight of the restaurant and Timberland, Agron stopped his Olympic-speeded walking and wiped his forehead in relief.  
  
 _Phew! That was a close one_ , he thought to himself. But when he rethought about how he had behaved back there, he felt a little bit guilty. Sure, he had been kind of a dick to the other guy, who did seem pretty nice and all of that, but Agron had no idea how else to get out of that date and to tell the truth, he had been right when he had said that this Timberinus guy deserved someone more suited for him than himself. And they probably wouldn't have worked out in the end anyway, so why not cut the cord before it's lassoed around the both of them, as Duro would say...  
  
Agron's feeling of relief turned to one of anger. Speaking of Duro...  
  
Taking out his cell phone, he dialed his brother's number.  
  
"Hey! So, how's it going? He's great, isn't he? I've left you the apartment for the night so that you guys could get to know each other more intimately, if you know what I mean..." Duro greeted him from the other end of the line in a cheerful voice.  
  
Rage seething from deep inside of him, all that Agron could growl out was: "No, he wasn't great. That was the worst date of my entire life, he was boring the living shit out of me and I better not see you for the rest of the night because if I do, I am going to throttle the fuck out of you for ever thinking that that guy would be great for me!" And with that and not leaving any chances for Duro to reply, he ended the call and put his cell back into his coat pocket. He huffed out loud in frustration: first he had a shitty date, then he had just yelled at his poor baby brother out of anger, who had only wanted what was best for him. What else could go wrong?  
  
His answer came from the sound of thunder in the distance and the sudden falling rain pouring down on him. And of course, being the air-head that he was, he had forgotten his umbrella at home. Which was a half-hour away. By the time he'd get there, he'd be sure to catch pneumonia or something because of the pouring water and the cold it ensued. Great, just great. Maybe by the time he'd get home, he'd have the guts to call or text Duro and apologize for the way he had talked to him. Yeah, that would be a start. A little one, but still a start.  
  
Sighing one more time, Agron resigned himself to his fate and started to walk in the middle of the hard pouring rain, feeling shittier than ever, with the way his night had gone so far and his reaction to it. He didn't even try to cover himself from getting drenched, he just kept on walking, feeling like he deserved it somehow because of his shitty self and his shitty life.  
  
What had started as the worst date ever was quickly turning into the worst night ever for Agron.


	2. Nasir and the empty life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see how Nasir is doing just before he meets Agron.

Meanwhile, at a quiet-  
  
 _Crash! Blangang!_  
  
Um, alright. Meanwhile, at a not-so-quiet coffeehouse...  
  
"Damnit Nasir! Not again!"  
  
"I know, I'm sorry!"  
  
This was the fourth time this month that Nasir Farhi had broken something during one of his afternoon shift and he knew that it probably wouldn't be the last.  
  
Ever since he had started this waiter job four months earlier, it had been met with mistakes after mistakes and things on the floor after things on the floor. And just like every time before this one Nasir's boss, a feisty blonde woman named Ilithyia , came bursting out of the back store and her face turned into one of anger as she saw what had just occurred.  
  
"Alright! Who did this? Who broke the coffee pot?" she asked out loud, her hands on her hips and glaring around the waiters and waitresses that had gathered when they had heard the crashing sound.  
  
Being an honest person through and through and not wanting to get someone else in trouble because of something that *he* had done, Nasir sheepishly stepped forward a few steps and shakily raised his hand. "It was me, 'mam." he said, feeling uneasy by all the eyes of the other members of the waiting staff turning toward his direction.  
  
"Nasir...a word, please?" Ilithyia said, her voice as well as her fists shaking in anger. And with the way his boss had narrowed her eyes when she'd turned her head to look at him, the 20 year-old knew that he was in deep, deep trouble.  
  
Gulping loudly, he followed his boss into the back store of the shop and the second he heard the door clicking behind them, he began apologizing quickly: "I'm so sorry 'mam! It was all my fault! I didn't mean to break the pot, I swear! I'll pay it back from my own pocket, I'll do anything but please, please don't fire me! I really need this job and..." he was cut short when Ilithyia raised a hand up and looked at him with still a little bit of anger, but also a little bit of sympathy.  
  
"Nasir! Nasir, calm down! I didn't call you here to fire you." she said, trying to reassure him that his job wasn't in danger.  
  
Nasir looked at her a little bit surprised, but also greatly relieved. "You...you aren't?"  
  
"No, I'm not. Even though I'm still a little bit angry about losing a coffee pot yet _again_ , it's not a good enough reason for me to fire you. I just wanted to talk to you about something. Nasir, how long have you been with us?" Ilithyia asked him in a gentle voice.  
  
"Um, about four months 'mam." the younger man told her.  
  
"And what do you do beside working here? Do you go out? Have fun? Do you have friends or family that you can hang out with?" Ilithyia asked him.  
  
Nasir thought about it for a second. His family was about an hour away by car, he hadn't really made any friends besides the waiting staff ever since he had moved in his own apartment about four months earlier and he had refused every request of them going out with the pretext of having to get up early the next day to open up the shop. And when he really thought about it, his days consisted mostly of working, arriving home, eating, watching a little bit of TV and then go to sleep. And it began all over again the next morning and the next day after that.

He really didn't have a social life outside of maybe talking with the waiting staff and some clients here and there, but no real friends, a far away family and a cold and empty apartment...  
  
"Nasir? Are you alright? Can you answer my question please?" Ilithyia said, waving a hand in front of him and breaking him out of reverie.  
  
Nasir blushed and answered: "Well, 'mam, to tell you the truth, I don't really. But why are you asking me this?"  
  
Ilithyia smiled and answered: "It's just that ever since you've arrived here, you seem to stress about every single thing, you freak out every time you make a mistake of some kind, your hands are always shaking and I think that's one of the reasons you keep dropping things. What I'm telling you is that you need to relax a little bit, okay? It's the fear of making mistakes that is going to make you make mistakes and in the end, it'll do nothing good for you. Not every single mistakes is going to get you fired, alright? You just need to be more careful with the way you handle things and try to decompress a little bit, okay?"  
  
Nasir smiled back and breathed a little bit now that he knew he wasn't in as such trouble as he'd thought he would be. He said: "Alright, I'll try to be more careful and not be so stressed about everything. I'll do my absolute best, I promise!"  
  
"That's the spirit. Now I believe table 3 needed some help with something, so why don't you go do your absolute best there and help them out?" Ilithyia asked him as they made their way back out to the main hall.  
  
"Yes, 'mam! I'm going there right now!" Nasir replied with a wide smile and with that, he was on his way to help the two men waiting impatiently at their table.  
  
 ******************

  
When a quarter to nine arrived that evening, the only waiting staff that was left in the coffeehouse were a sweeping Nasir and a locking up Chadara.  
  
As she found herself finished with resetting the cash registers, Chadara put on her coat and approached Nasir with a smile. He was busy putting new trash bags in the bins near the tables when he saw her approaching.  
  
"So, all finished up on your side?" he asked her, gesturing at her coat, meaning that she was ready to leave.  
  
"Yeah, how about you?" asked Chadara as she helped him put the last needed bag in the last empty trash can.  
  
"Well, just need to mop the floor of the bathroom and I'll be ready to leave too." Nasir answered with his own smile, grateful for his helping colleague.  
  
"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something: me and a couple of the girls are meeting up at this new club in town just about 15 minutes away from here and I was wondering if you'd like to come with us?" the blonde woman asked him and at the sight of Nasir's frown, she insisted: "Oh come on, Nasir! You never go out! It'll be fun, I swear! Plus, I heard that there are some really gorgeous guys there that I'm sure you'd love to meet. I can wait for you while you finish up here, no biggie."  
  
But Nasir shook his head, took a mop and water-filled bucket into his hands and answered: "I'm sorry Chadara, but I can't go. I promised Ilythia that I'd do the morning shift and I really need to go home and get some sleep if I want to get through tomorrow in one piece."  
  
Chadara frowned and said: "Again? But that means you're going to do a twelve-hour shift! It's the sixth time this month! You're going to kill yourself if you continue on like this! Why did you accept it?"  
  
"You know I need the hours if I want enough money to pay my rent! And the more shifts I can do, the better it is in the end for me." Nasir replied, waving a defensive hand around.  
  
Chadara huffed and put her hands on her hips. "Fine, but you better not start complaining that you don't have any friends outside of work or even a boyfriend if you don't even make time to actually go out and meet some people. Anyway, I better go, the girls are probably waiting for me. I'll see you tomorrow, I guess?" she said, looking at him one more time while she was making her way to the exit door.  
  
With a distracted wave and walking over to the bathroom, Nasir replied: "Um sure, see ya." and with that, she was gone and he began moping the floor, trying to get his lack of a social life out of his mind.  
  
When he was finished and had flushed down the dirty water in the toilet, Nasir got out of the bathroom and looked at his watch: 9PM. With a sigh, he turned off the lights and went to his locker to put his coat on. Time to go home and...and...  
  
Do what exactly? Eat some cold left-overs again? Watch a little bit of TV without much else to do, again? Then go to sleep, just to wake up early in the morning to go to work, again? And repeat the same pattern when night would come up, again?  
  
Nasir sighed sadly as the nagging thoughts that had been plaguing his mind ever since his conversation with his boss earlier that afternoon returned once again. When it came down to it, what the hell was he really doing with his life? Work, eat, sleep and that was pretty much it, really.

They _all_ had been right, he had no friends outside of work, no family close enough to hang out with and especially no significant other to share his life with. All he really had was an empty apartment to go back to every night and an empty life with nobody but himself in it.  
  
But another side of him debated that he really needed the money to pay for his expensive rent and he really needed as much extra hours of work as possible if he wanted to make ends meet, even if it meant killing him slowly from the inside because of all of the stress that it ensued and the lack of time to have an actual life outside of his job.  
  
Nasir sighed once more and picked up his umbrella. Maybe he should have taken Chadara on her offer and should have gone to that club with her, but he knew it was already too late for that. Maybe he should have refused the extra hours his boss had offered him earlier, but he knew he needed the extra money and had no other solution to remedy to his rent problem other than work himself to the bone. Maybe he was meant to have no friends, no love and live alone in his cold and boring apartment, just like the rest of his life really was.  
  
...and maybe all of this had all just been a bad idea. Maybe he shouldn't have moved on his own and started this job. Maybe he should just give up and move back with his mom just outside of the city. Maybe he just wasn't meant to be happy, no matter what he did...  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: the boys finally cross paths. :)


	3. The first time ever I saw your face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys finally meet.

Despite being in the beginning of the summer and that the nights were usually warm at this time of year, by the time Agron had arrived at about one block away from his apartment, he was shivering and his teeth were clacking loudly thanks to the hard pouring rain falling from above him. When he turned around the corner toward the street that lead to his home, he stopped walking for a moment and wrapped his arms around himself, trying to stop his whole body from shaking and getting a little bit of heat back into his limbs.

Once again, he cursed at himself for forgetting his umbrella at home and as rivulets of water were running down his face, he didn't know if these were actual raindrops blurring his eyes or something else that was coming from deep inside of him and was just all of his frustrations and sadness over how this night and his life had been going so far coming out in waterfalls. He blinked once, trying to get the water away from his eyes and looked up at the cloudy sky, wishing that for once, somebody or something would give him a break.  
   
By the time Nasir had done his ritual walk through the coffeehouse to check one more time if he hadn't forgotten anything and hadn't neglected any duties before closing the shop for real, about twenty minutes had passed. Sure it might look silly and made him close shop later than expected, but Nasir didn't care because as he said to himself as he locked the back store and went to exit the coffeehouse, it was better to be late than to be sorry.

But in reality, about half of those twenty minutes had been spent debating with himself and his cell phone if he should really call Chadara and take her up on her offer to go at the new club. But finally, after dialing her number and getting a busy signal on the other end of the line, he thought to himself that this must be fate making the decision for him and he ended up sending a text to his waitress friend, simply wishing her goodnight. Sighing one more time, he opened up the front door and saw the hard pouring rain just as he was about to step out into the sidewalk.

Feeling a bit proud of himself for not forgetting his umbrella this time around, he locked the front door of the shop and opened up his umbrella, protecting him from the torrent from above. Well, time to go home and back to...to that lifeless and empty space that was his apartment and quite frankly, was his entire life.  
  
It was when Nasir turned around and was about to begin to make his way back home that he saw a tall figure, standing in the middle of the rain with nothing to protect him or herself from it and with its arms around itself, as if it was trying to protect its body from the cold. Being a good Samaritan and following his mother's sage advice to always help out people that seemed to be in need, Nasir made his way to the lone silhouette and tapped on its shoulder.   
  
Feeling a tap on his shoulder and finally getting his clacking teeth under control, Agron turned around to take a look at his interjector and his breath caught when his eyes met with the darkest, most beautiful ones that he had ever seen in his entire life. And Nasir felt the wind get knocked out of him when the stranger that was standing in front of him turned around and revealed a simply gorgeous pair of green eyes that shone into the night, like the most beautifully crafted emeralds that he had ever had the luck to encounter.   
  
"Hi." was all Nasir could say, too dumbstruck and in awe to say anything else.  
  
"Hello." Agron replied, not caring that the rain was soaking him anymore, if it meant having the opportunity to look at this stranger's beautiful face, even for just a second more.   
  
Remembering the reason why he had tapped the very gorgeous man on the shoulder, Nasir cleared his throat and said: "Um, excuse me. I just saw that you don't seem to have an umbrella anywhere and uh, since it's pouring as hell out here and you look like you've been getting soaked all night, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind, um..." he gestured at the umbrella that he was holding in his hand, indicating to Agron that he wouldn't mind sharing it with the other man if he wanted to.   
  
To which Agron smiled and if Nasir had thought the other man's green eyes were mesmerizing, then nothing could compare to his dazzling smile. The butterflies that had began to form in his stomach ever since he had first seen the stranger's face only multiplied as the other man approached him and was now only a few inches away from him, under his umbrella, and he could almost feel the stranger's warmth radiating from him and seeping right into his own body.  
  
Feeling relieved to not feel any water coming down on him anymore, Agron's own butterflies expanded from his stomach right through his rapidly beating heart when he found himself merely inches away from the angel that had been sent from the sky above to give him a small piece of dry comfort and he could almost smell the stranger's cologne from where he was standing. And god, that man smelt heavenly! A mix of coffee and spices, with some coconut and vanilla, it was pure bliss in Agron's mind.  
  
Both of them shook their heads in their minds after a second: what the hell were they doing? Being drawn by a complete stranger that they had just met right this second? They didn't even know the guy! Even though they found the other to be cute (or very, very cute for that matter), it didn't mean that anything would happen. For all they knew, the other man could be a serial killer or some sort of psychopath. Hell, for starters, they could just be straight! So what good would it give if they tried something, if they would just be rebuffed in the end, so what truly was the use?  
  
So Agron settled for being grateful that someone was willing to give him a reprieve from the rain, even for just a short time, while Nasir felt good at helping someone who seemed to be down on his luck.  
  
Speaking of which...  
  
"Hey, um, not to intrude but, what exactly were you doing around here in the middle of pouring rain, with no umbrella or anything else?" Nasir asked the taller man next to him.   
  
"Oh, um, I actually forgot my umbrella at home, which is right about there." Agron responded, pointing in the direction of where his apartment was situated.   
  
Nasir looked in the direction the other man was pointing at and then back at the stranger. "Really? Well it seems that we're located close by, because I work right over there!" he replied with a smile, pointing at the window right beside them.  
  
"Oh wow, really? I've passed in front of this coffee shop before, but I've never had the time or the motivation to go in, well at least this time around I'll have a nice enough reason to visit." Agron said and slapped himself mentally one more time: here he was, flirting once again! He should really stop that.  
  
Trying to change the subject, Nasir cleared his throat and asked him: "So, where were you coming from exactly, getting soaked like that?"   
  
"Bad blind date from hell." was all Agron answered with a sad smile.  
  
"Really? What did she do?" Nasir asked him, seizing the opportunity to know if the Adonis standing in front of him was in fact in the same team that he was and if he had any real chances to be something other than a helper to him.  
  
He received his answer when the stranger laughed and responded: "It was a _he_ , actually." To which Nasir felt his heart expand about three times and fireworks explode inside his head. This stranger was gorgeous, gay _and_ single. Jackpot!  
  
Clearing his throat and trying to sound nonchalant, Nasir said: "Oh, sorry, just thought that you were..."  
  
"Straight? Nope, sorry, gay as they come. If that's a problem for you..." Agron said with a frown, not really wanting to talk to a man with prejudices.  
  
To which Nasir raised a hand in defense and answered: "Oh no! No, no, no. That's not a problem at all!" He added with a shrug and a bit shyly: "I actually am, um, gay and um single too."   
  
That answer made Agron do tap-dance inside his head and he thanked his lucky star to have forgotten his umbrella at home. This guy was gorgeous, gay _and_ single. Praise every God on Earth!  
  
Seeing his window of opportunity opening up, Agron smiled at the stranger once more and said: "Thanks for the umbrella, by the way, I really do appreciate it."   
  
The smaller man smiled at him and replied: "Well, you know as they say, always count on the kindness of strangers."  
  
"Well, why don't we be strangers anymore? I'm Agron." he said, extending his hand toward the other man.  
  
"I'm Nasir, nice to meet you."  the other man said, shaking hands with the kind stranger in front of him, who wasn't really a stranger anymore. Their hands stayed joined together for a moment longer and they both felt the warmth of the other man's fingers seeping into their own.  
  
They both released their tight hold on the other man's hand, blushing a little. "Say, I don't know if you're up to it, but would you mind getting out of the rain and go somewhere more, I don't know, dryer?" Agron asked Nasir, who grinned at the other's shyness and replied:  
  
"Sure, lead the way." and huddling together as tightly as possible under Nasir's big umbrella, they made their way down the street, towards Agron's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Agron goes with Nasir into his apartment, they get to talking and that leads to...the first of many other things...;)


	4. Pizzas and jobs...of the hand kind...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron and Nasir get to talking and then get to do...other things...

Agron opened the door to his apartment, Nasir following just a few steps behind him. As the smaller man closed the door after they had both entered, Agron took off his soaked trench coat and put it on the back of a kitchen chair near the dinner table.

He turned toward Nasir and said with a nervous smile: "Hey, listen, um, I'm going to get changed, because, honestly, I don't wanna spend the rest of the night all wet, um I mean, all soaked up, uh...you know what I mean!" Agron blushed at his unintentional double-entendre and making Nasir fidget with his hands. "You can sit on the couch while I do that and after that, I can call us some pizza." he added, his hands in his pockets, trying to act nonchalant.   
  
"Um, sure, if you don't mind." Nasir said, blushing a little bit himself at Agron's invitation.  
  
"Oh no, no! I don't mind at all! It's the least I can do for someone who helped me out." the taller man insisted, making his way to his bedroom.  
  
With a smile, Nasir replied: "Well, alright. I'll go and make myself comfortable while I wait for you to put out, I mean to get it out,  I mean..." Now it was the time for Nasir to blush and for Agron to fidget with his hands.  
  
After a long moment of staring at each other but not saying or doing anything else, they both coughed out loud and Nasir walked over to the couch and sat on it, while Agron quickly opened his bedroom door and stepped inside, locking it in a loud clanging sound behind him. The moment they were separated, that was when reality whacked them both in the face.  
  
 _Oh god, oh god, Oh God!_  
  
Agron leaned his back against the door, trying to catch his breath and slow down his rapidly beating heart. What the hell was he doing?! Bringing a complete stranger back into his apartment after only knowing him for 15 minutes, who did that? Not him, that's for sure! This wasn't like him at all. _Okay, try to breathe, Agron, try to breathe._ But it was just...the other man was just so...  
  
Agron couldn't really describe how he had felt when he had first seen Nasir looking at him with a wide smile on his face and whenever he looked into his dark, memorizing eyes. It was like being close to a fireplace, so warm and so inviting and all Agron wanted to do was to get lost inside Nasir's warmth forever and never feel cold again...  
  
He shook his head: here he was letting his heart lead him again! He should know that it would only lead him into trouble, especially after...  
  
Trying to get his negative thoughts out of his head, Agron opened one of his dresser drawer, looking for something dry to change into. His choice stopped between two things: a black long-sleeved sweater that was almost too big for him or a tightly fit grey wife-beater. Hmm...Agron thought to himself as he held both articles of clothing in his hands. Which one should I pick? I know the wife-beater is more for a seducing situation than the sweater, but is that what I wanna do? Do I wanna seduce Nasir or just be a friendly guy? Making his decision, Agron stripped out of his wet clothes and put the warm and dry ones on.  
  
Meanwhile, after taking off his coat and sitting on the small and cozy couch, Nasir was having his own mini-freak out. Sweet mother of crap, what the hell was he doing?! Following someone he barely knew into an apartment that he had never been in, he had never done anything quite like this before! This was so unlike him!

He should be at home right now, trying to get some rest before work tomorrow, not be into some unknown guy’s apartment! _Alright, calm down Nasir, there is no need to panic._ But, at the same time...  
  
This guy was just so... so...he couldn’t describe what he had felt when he had first looked into those emerald eyes and whenever Agron smiled at him. To him, the taller man was like a firework, illuminating the sky and all Nasir wanted to do was let him light up his lifeless nights and never feel empty again...  
  
Nasir shook his head once more, getting out of his reverie. He didn’t have time for this; he had a job, he had a home to tend to, he didn’t have time to let himself get lost into some romantic fantasy and certainly not at 9PM at night.  So he had a choice to make: be on the prowl and try to get Agron or just be a friendly guy and leave it at that?   
  
Reality settling in inside himself and pushing any naughty or romantic thoughts aside with a somewhat sad sigh, Nasir settled back against the cushions of the couch and put on his best friendly smile, trying to be the best guest that he could be and waiting for Agron to come out of his hiding place. He turned his head when he heard the sound of the bedroom door open and his fake smile faltered when he saw what Agron had changed into.  
  
Agron was now wearing a loose black sweater and that made him about a hundred time more attractive than he already was. All Nasir wanted to do was run his hands under that sweater and discover the tight muscles that Agron probably hid there...   
  
...and now Nasir was wearing a raging hard-on. _Great, just great._ He crossed his legs and put his hands in front of his lap, trying to hide it and widening his smile as much as he could while trying to get his hormones under control.  
  
Agron looked at how Nasir was acting with a suspicious eye, but said nothing of it. The thing was, he was also trying to get his hormones under control because the moment he'd walked out of his bedroom and saw that Nasir had been wearing a tight white T-Shirt underneath his leather jacket and oh dear god was that hot, that plus his blue tight jeans and his hair tied into a ponytail, he was like something that walked out of Agron's greatest fantasies.

All he wanted to do was snake his hands inside that pair of jeans, to see if that ass was as tight as he'd suspected it to be...  
  
....And now he was wearing a hard-on too, _just wonderful._   
  
Trying to think about dirty socks and old grandmas to calm himself down, Agron approached Nasir with a small smile. "So, ready to order that pizza?" he asked him as he sat down next to him, but not too close so that he wouldn't become turned on again by the other man's sweet cologne.  
  
"Um, sure, sure." Nasir replied nonchalantly, playing with a loose strand of hair and not daring to look at Agron in the eye in fear of getting lost in them. He sighed a sigh of relief when he heard the other man stand up and begin to talk to somebody on his cell phone. His attention had been focused on wet smelly cats and raggedy clothes to calm his nerves and bring himself down a notch, so to speak.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Agron cough beside him. "Yes?' he asked him, uncrossing his legs after feeling himself come back to normal.   
  
"I said, what toppings do you like on your pizza?" repeated Agron with a slight smile, which Nasir responded to with one of his own and replied:  
  
"Oh, um, I'd like pepperoni, if you don't mind."  
  
"Alright, it'll be half all-dressed and half-pepperoni. Yes, thank you." and with that, Agron hung up the phone and added: "He said they'll be here in ten minutes tops." He sat back down on the couch, but still not too close in case his body would be acting up again against his will.   
  
The sexual tension between the two could be cut up with a knife it was so thick. Neither men knew what to do, both stuck in their thoughts and their dirty fantasies of one other. Feeling like he had to do something to keep his mind off dirty things or he might explode, Nasir turned toward Agron and asked him: "So, what is it that you do for a living?"  
  
Agron turned toward the other man and smiled at him, happy to have a subject to take his mind off something more naughty.  He replied: "Well, I've just finished school in renovating and plumbing. I'm looking to become a handyman someday."   
  
Nasir smiled, seemingly interested. "Really? Do you want to work for some big company or do you want to work on your own?" he asked him.  
  
Agron scratched the back of his neck for a moment and replied: "Well, to tell you the truth, I don't know exactly. I would *love* to have my own business someday, maybe, but I don' t know if I can make it on my own, without anyone's help. Renovations are humongous undertakings and it'd probably take much more than one person to make the kind of repairs and stuff that people usually needs, you know?" to which Nasir nodded, understanding what he was saying, which made Agron's smile widen even more.

He asked the other man: "And what about you? How long have you been working at that coffeehouse?"  
  
Nasir smiled and replied: "About four months now."  
  
Agron asked him: "And do you plan on being there for a while or is it just temporary thing?"  
  
To which, just like Agron had done before, Nasir scratched the back of his own neck and answered truthfully: "Well, I don't know either. I've just moved into the city and I really wanna prove to my mom that I can make it on my own and I do love this job and the people there are very super nice. It's just that..."  
  
At Nasir's hesitation, Agron scooted closer to the smaller man and insisted: "It's just that what?"  
  
"It's just that the apartment that I'm renting right now is super expensive and with my salary, I have to do a lot of hours to actually get by and I honestly don't know if I'll be able to come out of it in one piece." Nasir admitted, lowering is head and frowning.  
  
Not really thinking about it, Agron patted Nasir on the knee recomfortingly and replied: "Oh come on now, I'm sure you'll make it out alright. We've all got doubts and insecurities but I've always believed that with the right push by the right people, we can get through anything." he stopped patting Nasir's knee but kept his hand right on top of it, making Nasir's skin feel like it was burning.   
  
In a what was supposed to be just a friendly gesture, Nasir smiled and put his own hand on top of Agron's in a reciprocated comforting way and said: "Well, I'm sure you'll make it through with deciding what you want to do too. You seem to have a lot of brains, I'm sure you'll figure it out somehow."   
  
Agron smiled back and replied: "Thanks, you seem to have a lot of brains too, to talk the way you talk. And it also doesn't hurt that you're very good looking too." Unconsciously while saying that, he slowly moved his body closer to Nasir and the hand that had been resting on the smaller man's knee was now moving slowly up his thigh.    
  
Getting lost into Agron's approaching green eyes, Nasir whispered as his own hand was now grazing Agron's muscled arm: "And it doesn't hurt that you're also very good looking too." His head was now only inches away from the taller man's and, as if it had a mind of his own, was beginning to tilt slowly...  
  
And Agron's own head was doing the exact same thing and they both closed their eyes, anticipating what was to be their very first kiss when...  
  
 _Knock! Knock!_  
  
The sound of someone knocking on the front door of the apartment made both men startled and retreat on each end of the couch, as if a cold bucket had just been poured on top of the both of them. They both looked at each other for a moment, not quite believing what they had almost just did and tried to catch their breath as best as they could.   
  
After a beat, Agron stretched out his recoiled limbs once again and stammered out: "I...I think the pizza's here...."   
  
To which Nasir said nothing and kept staring at the taller man with his face looking like a gaping fish.   
  
Hearing nothing from Nasir's end, Agron decided to not keep the delivery man waiting too long and got up to answer the front door. After paying for the delivery and picking up the pizza in his own hands, he turned around and was shocked to find that while he'd closed the door once again and put the cardboard box on the kitchen table, Nasir had gotten up from the couch and had put on his leather jacket once again.   
  
"Wh...where are you going?" Agron asked with a frown at the idea that Nasir wanted to leave.  
  
"L-look Agron, I do appreciate you inviting me over for pizza after everything, but listen, did you see what almost happened over there?" Nasir said, pointing at the direction of the couch.   
  
Agron nodded and replied: "Yeah, I did, I was there too you know."   
  
Nasir approached Agron with an hesitant step and added: "Listen, you're very nice and everything but the thing is, we barely know each other and if we just jump into something...and it ends badly...I just can't do that to you and I know you don't really wanna do that to me either."  
  
Agron caught what the other man was saying, nodded and replied with a frown: "Yeah, you're-you're right. Maybe it's better if we just...don't..."  
  
Nasir nodded in return, too regretful to stare at Agron in the eye and with a sigh, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out ten bucks. He gave it to Agron and said "Here, this is for the pizza. Thanks for ordering it, but I don't think I'll be eating any of it. I...I better get going...it's getting late and I really have to work early tomorrow morning.." He took a few steps toward the front door of the apartment and opened it. With one last longing look at the back of Agron's head, he called out: "Goodbye Agron, I...I guess I'll see you around." and with that, he exited the apartment, closing the door softly behind him.   
  
Agron turned his head the moment he heard the door click shut and stared sadly at the spot where Nasir had just been. With a sad sigh, he slowly walked over to the front door, locked it and sagged his whole body against it, regretting letting Nasir go without more of a fight.

Sure, they barely knew each other, but the way the other man had looked at him and the way he'd felt when their skin touched...there was just too much there to not do anything about it. Feeling his resolve coming back, Agron straightened his spine from the door and made up his mind: he was going to go after Nasir and try to explain to him why he and Agron could be a good thing, maybe even a great thing. He just needed to make the other man give it a try along with him. He unlocked the door once more and was about to open it, when suddenly...  
  
 _Knock! Knock! Knock!_   
  
The door opened by itself and on its other side stood a heavily breathing Nasir, with tears in his eyes. Never leaving his eyes from Agron's and taking a few steps into the apartment, he muttered: "I...I think I forgot my umbrella."  
  
To which Agron could only smile and mutter back as he approached the other man: "Yeah, I think you did..."   
  
And just like two magnets with a gravitational pull too powerful to avoid it, like two moths that couldn't do anything but go straight into the light, like two freight trains on a collision course, like two people who were just too attracted to one another to fight it, Agron and Nasir came together against the front door of the apartment, closing it in a loud bang, their bodies and their mouths wrapped around each other as tightly as possible, kissing and touching and licking and biting and caressing wherever they could reach, getting delight into the sounds that they were able to pull out of the other.   
  
As Agron was pressing Nasir against the apartment door and his lips left the other man's and began kissing down his neck, Nasir moaned loudly and pulled the taller man tighter against him, wrapping one leg against his waist , letting the other man feel his once-again raging hard-on and running a hand through his spiky hair.   
  
He finally found his voice once again and whispered into Agron's ear: "Agron, I'm so...I'm sorry to have left you like that." He dropped a kiss onto the top of the other man's shoulder for emphasis, making Agron shudder in want.  
  
Raising his head from the other man's neck and looking at him in pure wanton, Agron took one of Nasir's hand that was caressing the back of his neck and raised it above both of their heads, holding it by the wrist.

The emerald color in his eyes had turned dark forest green and grinding against the smaller man and making him feel his own desire, he whispered back: "It's alright, at least you came back and that's all that matters to me. But please, Nasir," he reached over and bit at Nasir's earlobe, making the other moan loudly. "Please, tell me you'll stay, with me, tonight. I don't want you to go."  
   
To which Nasir nodded frantically and answered in a hurried voice: "God, yes, yes, I'll stay. Anything, I'll do anything, for you."  
  
Too overcome with desire, Agron could only answer: "Me too." and with that, he brought his lips back against Nasir's into a fiery kiss, tongues dancing and teeth clacking messily, the fire that had started to flicker the moment they'd first met now engulfing them both. Agron let go of Nasir's raised wrist and as though they had one mind, they both reached out and undid the other's belt and zipper in one swift motion. Reaching inside at the same time, they stopped kissing and could only stare at each other when both of their hands grasped the other's...  
  
"Oh, oh God!" cried out Nasir, closing his eyes and leaning back against the door, overwhelmed by the sensation of Agron's sleek fingers against himself. It felt so good, so warm, so wonderful.  
  
Agron was feeling the same thing that Nasir was feeling. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the other man's as he felt Nasir's hand enveloping him like a tight piece of silk. He had never felt anything quite like this and from hearing Nasir's labored breathing, he knew that Nasir felt the same way. He moaned loudly when he felt Nasir's grip become even tighter than before. He reciprocated and smiled a devilish grin when he heard Nasir emit the same kind of sound that he'd just made.  
  
Together, they both began moving their hands around the other, making them both cry out in pure bliss. Opening their eyes at the same time, they both leaned in and kissed softly at first and then more intensely as the rhythm of their hands began to get faster and their breathing become more shallow.   
  
And soon, they just stopped kissing and breathed against each other's lips, eyes closed once more as they both could feel both of their climax coming. With one last tight stroke and one last loud cry, they both came at the same time, each feeling their hand getting wet from their excerptions and they both leaned back and stared at one another with one question in their mind:  
  
 _What the hell were they going to do now?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: the boys really get to know one another more intimately now and other...stuff... do happen...again. Stay tuned! :)


	5. Feasting...of the proper and dirty kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys talk, they eat and Agron gets himself some dessert...;)

Agron returned a few minutes later, clean towels in hand and dropped right next to Nasir, who was now sitting Indian-style on the hard wooden floor, his back having never left the front door of the apartment. He handed one to the smaller man who, blushing a little and turning his back away, cleaned away any evidence that Agron's one-way ticket to heaven had left on him and when he turned around once more, he saw that Agron had done the same thing to himself too.  
  
The both dropped the dirty towels on the side and looked at one another, not really knowing what to say.  
  
"So..."   
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Agron decided to take the lead and asked the other man: "What made you decide to come back?"  
  
Nasir turned his eyes away from the taller man and looked straight ahead. With a bit of a scowl on his face, he answered: "I...I don't really know, exactly. I was out the door and I was just about to leave, but..."  
  
Agron looked at him and pressed on: "But what?"  
  
"My feet, they just weren't cooperating with me. However hard I tried to make them turn around and walk down the stairs, they just stayed planted there. And then I found out that my whole body didn't want to leave," Nasir turned his head and looked at Agron once more, with pure desire in his eyes and added: "then my mind decided that it didn't want to leave either." A tiny smile came to his lips as he sighed and said: "This whole thing is just crazy."  
  
Agron scooted over a few inches closer to Nasir and with a hand, reached out and delicately caressed the smaller man's cheek and replied with a smile of his own: "I know."  
  
Nasir leaned into Agron's tender touch and reaching out with a hand of his own, he ran it slowly through the taller man's spiky hair and whispered: "We barely know each other."  
  
"I know."  Agron repeated, scooting once again closer to the other man. He kissed the smaller man tenderly on the forehead and whispered against it: "But when I look at you..."  
  
Nasir leaned over and dropped a kiss on Agron's chin. "And when you touch me..."  
  
Staring deeply into each other's eyes, Agron was about to lean in when he whispered against Nasir's lips: "I just can't get enough."   
  
"Me neither." Nasir whispered back and with that, they were brought together once more by the passion that had been engulfing the both of them from the moment they had first met. They didn't know how long they stayed sitting there, against the door, kissing passionately, but over time the fire that had been consuming them settled down to a nice, slow-burning ember and their kiss turned into nice, affectionate pecks on the lips. Opening their eyes and smiling widely at one another, Nasir extended a hand and said: "Hi, I'm Nasir Farhir. I'm 20 years old, I grew up in New Hampshire and I like books, the nice smell of coffee and walks on the beach. And you are?"  
  
Reaching out and shaking Nasir's hand in an official manner, making the smaller man laugh, Agron responded: "I'm Agron Shauss, I'm 22 years old, I grew up in New York and I like watching movies, chatting with my friends and helping out people."  
  
Grinning ever wider, Nasir asked the other man: "Well, Agron Shauss, since we have now introduced ourselves and know each other a little bit more properly, what do you say we go eat that pizza? I for one am starving."   
  
"Certainly Nasir Farhir. But I hope you like reheated food, because with all of the stuff that we've been doing...I don't think it's still really all that hot." Agron replied, getting up and leaving his hand opened for Nasir to take.  
  
To which Nasir accepted with a batting of the eyelashes and a fond: "That's funny, 'cause right now, I'm looking at something that is in fact pretty hot."  
  
"Oh, shut up."  
  
 ********************  
  
"You know, this is actually really good!"   
  
"I told you, right?"  
  
Both men were now sitting at the kitchen table, munching on their slices of pizza. They were sitting close together, but weren't touching. The awkward tension from before had now been replaced by a comfortable silence, both exchanging glances and smiles whenever their eyes would meet. While reheating their dinner, they had both taken off their shoes and socks and were now barefoot on the cold wooden floor, but neither of them cared, because they were keeping their toes warm by running them up and down each other's slender legs under the table.   
  
As Nasir finished eating the last piece of his crust and looking in Agron's direction, he couldn't help but giggle out loud, making Agron turn to look at him in confusion. "What, what's funny?" he asked him as he put the remaining piece of his slice back into his paper plate.  
  
Nasir stopped giggling and simply smiled at the other man. "Nothing, it's just that you've got a little bit of tomato sauce right over there." he explained and indicated with a twirling finger around his mouth where the sauce was situated on Agron's own face.  
  
Taking a finger and trying to remove the sauce, Agron said after an instant of wiping at his lips: "Well, what about now? Did I get it?"  
  
Giggling once more, Nasir got up from his seat, went over to where Agron was sitting and with his own finger, ran it slowly over Agron's soft lips, making the taller man shiver and with a wink and as obscenely as he could, Nasir licked the left over tomato sauce that was now residing on his digit.   
  
"You might not have gotten it, but I sure did." Nasir said after finishing licking his finger and yelped in surprise when two arms wrapped themselves around his waist and pulled him down right into Agron's lap.   
  
"And I've got you now." Agron growled and began to kiss Nasir wildly once more, tasting the tomato sauce on the smaller man's tongue.   
  
Breaking the kiss to get some air, Nasir looked at Agron with lustful eyes while his chest was heaving and said: "So, what's for dessert?"  
  
Agon's eyes turned even darker than before and swiping the pizza box from the kitchen table, he replied: "I don't know what you'll be having, but I for one know for sure what I'll be devouring."   
  
Holding on for dear life as the taller man rose up from his chair and wrapped his legs around his waist, Nasir asked him: "Oh yeah and what's that?"  
  
"You." was all Agron replied and leaning over once more, he kissed Nasir and laid him on top of the kitchen table. Breaking the kiss, Agron reached up and tenderly pecked Nasir on the top of his head, making the smaller man smile, then dropped a kiss on his forehead, then his eyelids, then his nose. He then spent several seconds on the smaller man's lips. Once he was finished there, he descended his kisses down to Nasir's jaw, then his neck, making the other man ran his fingers through Agron's scalp.

With caressing hands, Agron dragged up and took off Nasir's white T-shirt off the other man and reaching down, he began his trail of kisses once more, this time with his tongue to accompany him, down Nasir's long trail of thin chest hair, to his ribs, then to his abs which Agron tongued one by one, then dipping into his bellybutton, making the man below him laugh out loud while leaning his back against the wooden surface of the kitchen table.  
  
Looking into Nasir's eyes to gain permission and grinning when the smaller gave him a nod of the head, Agron slowly undid the other man's pants and boxers and dragged them down his skinny legs. He then returned to his path of kisses and Nasir thought he was going to get the blowjob of a lifetime, when he only felt a tiny kiss at the base of his manhood, before feeling Agron starting to lick a trail down one of his thigh. Rising his head to look at the other man quizzically, he asked out lout:

"Um, I don't want to intrude on your actions here and all but, didn't you say you were going to devour me?"   
  
"I did." was all Agron replied, now laving one of Nasir's foot with his mouth while holding it in his hands.  
  
Moaning at the sensation, Nasir tried to stay focused and asked the other man: "Well, since it looks like you won't be going for the grand prize here," he pointed at the direction of his crotch, making Agron laugh, "what exactly do you have planned?" he added, now very curious about what Agron intended to do.  
  
He got his answer when an arm reached over and in one swoop, turned Nasir's body around, making the smaller man now look face down at the beige color of the kitchen table.   
  
He was about to protest this change of position when he was stopped by a hard bite against one of his shoulders and a whispered: "Just because I won't devour your front doesn't necessarily mean that I won't devour you at all." and as he felt the trail of licks and kisses reach further and further down, Nasir now understood what Agron had meant and that thought alone made him close his eyes, lean his head down on the hard wood of the table below him and grip the edges tightly with his fingers.

And as he felt Agron drop a kiss on one part of his behind, a bite on the other, and finally his tongue right in the middle, all Nasir could do was moan out loud and claw at the wooden surface with his blunt nails.   
  
Agron was having the time of his life, feasting on the meal that had been bestowed before him and loving the sounds it was bringing out of his smaller lover. As his tongue tasted somewhere deep inside the man below him and making him cry out on pleasure, the taller man's hands joined the fun and unlike his wild tongue, they were caressing Nasir slowly up and down his back, almost breeze-like, making the smaller man moaning even louder than before he was bombarded with so many different and amazing sensations all at once.  
  
As the rhythm of Agron's tongue accelerated, Nasir reached down and took himself into his own hands and jerking himself off over and over from below as Agron was working him over and over from above, the smaller man, after all this time and ministrations on his body, finally came all over the kitchen table, not leaving an inch of it dry except the space that his own body was occupying and as he finally calmed himself down and turned his head to look at a grinning Agron, all that Nasir could say was a breathy:  
  
"I think you're going to need a new table."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Nasir reveals some more about himself and then it's his turn to feast...;)


	6. Insecurities will blow themselves away...litteralily...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir's real reason as to why he lives like he does comes out and with Agron's help, he lets it all melt away and he gives something back to Agron in gratitude, to unexpected results...

"So, tell me..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Why do you want to drive yourself so much with work and everything?"  
  
They were both now sitting on the floor right next to the kitchen table. Agron had his back across one of its legs while Nasir, still unclothed, was laying into the taller man's lap, his hair untied and both of their eyes and fingers looking at and caressing each other tenderly.   
  
Nasir looked at Agron after he had asked him that question and replied with a bit of a frown: "I already told you: I have an expensive apartment and I really need the money to pay for the rent and to do that, I've got to do as many hours as I can."  
  
Agron's lips smiled wearily and leaning down, he kissed the smaller man on the forehead. "I knew that. What I mean is, why do you still wanna do it if there are options out there that can help you not kill yourself with work? You can get a roommate to help pay for the rent, you can ask help from your parents or something, you can get a better paying job somewhere else so you won't have to work all that much to afford your apartment. Have you ever thought about those?" he asked the man in his lap, which made Nasir's frown deepen and stop playing with Agron's fingers.  
   
"I...I did...but..." Nasir stammered out, rising from Agron's lap and sitting next to him.   
  
"But what? What's stopping you?" Agron insisted once more, looking at Nasir intently, which made the smaller man sigh in frustration and run a hand through his unkempt hair.   
  
"I just...I just want to prove to my mom, to everybody...that..." Nasir stammered once  again.  
  
"That you want to make it on your own? You can still do that, but not by working yourself to the bone." Agron replied.   
  
"It's not just that...I just...I just want..." Nasir's stammering started to turn into whimpers as his deepest fears and desires wanted to come out, but he was trying as hard as he could to push them back down. He found himself sniffling and tears starting to prick his eyes.   
  
But Agron didn't want to abandon the issue and wanted to get to the bottom of this. "Nasir? What do you really wanna prove?" he asked in a calm voice and was shocked when the man in front of him burst into sobs and replied, while sniffling loudly:  
  
"That I'm better than my brother!" Nasir finally let out, wiping at the now running tears down his cheeks with his hands, ashamed to have come undone like that in front of the other man. But when he felt a pair of hands cradle his head and a soft kiss being dropped on the top of his hair, he felt himself calm down and finally able to look at the other man in the eye, who was smiling at him tenderly. And somehow, that smile made him start to talk:   
  
"It's always been like this. I've got a big brother back home and my mom, she's always seemed to prefer him to me. He's always been better than me at everything: grades, sports, a better social life...actually dating girls. She's had never said it out loud, but I know my mom doesn't like me being gay and has always preferred the fact that her oldest son could, as she says it, "give her actual grandchildren" and not someone that came from some adoption agency or something like that. And so that's why I moved out here four months ago, so I that I can prove it to her that I can be as good, if not better at something than my big brother, who's still living with her by the way. And you should have seen the smile on her face when she visited my apartment a while ago, I thought she'd never smile at me like that and would only reserve it for my brother.

So, that's really why I'm doing this, even if it kills me, even if I make mistakes after mistakes after mistakes at my job, even if it doesn't give me enough time for real friends and even...for someone in my life. I just want my mom and everybody else to be proud of me, that's all." The tears that had been falling while he talked were now being wiped by Agron carefully, who had listened to everything Nasir had to say with an understanding smile, raised the other man's head with his hands and asked the smaller man in a soothing voice:  
  
"Nasir, have you ever talked to you mom about all of this?"  
  
"N-no. Not really." Nasir replied with a shaking voice.  
  
"Well, maybe your mom and you should have a good, long talk about all of this and just clear everything out. I don't think you have anything to prove to anyone. Just look at you: you're gorgeous, you're kind, you're smart, you're hard working, you're independent while as you've just said it yourself, you brother is still not, so at least that has to count for something, right?" Agron continued and the more he talked, the more Nasir's smile started to come back and his earlier break-down seemed to diminish.   
  
Sniffling loudly one last time and wiping the last remaining tears off his face, Nasir's voice began to get more force back into it as he replied: "Yeah...I think so. I'm actually living on my own, while my brother isn't. I'm actually doing something that my brother isn't doing...that's...nice."   
  
"You see? But just that fact alone is good enough in my book, so I really think your mom will be satisfied with that. And in my opinion, you don't need to work yourself to death to make your mom or anybody proud, just be you and I think that'll be enough." Agron finished, making Nasir's smile even wider at his kind words.  
  
"How are you so smart about this stuff?" Nasir asked him as he approached the other man once again and laid his back against the taller man's front.   
  
"My roommate is my baby brother and believe me, we've been through enough shit that if I can understand how he feels sometimes, I can certainly understand how you must feel and the things I've just told you? Same stuff I've told him time and time again." Agron responded with a smile while running his hand lightly up and down Nasir's arm and kissing him on the shoulder. Looking down and remembering what had happened earlier that night, he added with a frown: "And I owe him a big apology, if he even wants to talk to me again after what I did tonight."  
  
Nasir turned to look at Agron in the eye and asked him: "And why's that? What did you do?"  
  
Agron bit his lip and answered: "I was a bit of a jerk to him about my botched blind date, you know, the one I talked about earlier?" when Nasir nodded, he continued: "He's the one that set me up on it, he's actually been setting me up on a lot of them recently. I do get that he wants what's best for me and I love him for it, it's just that... I don't want things to be precipitated, I want stuff to happen...naturally. I just wanna go with the flow, you know? See where they take me and not rush things."   
  
Nasir nodded, understanding what he was saying but a question was eating away at him:  
  
"But why are you letting yourself get set up on those blind-dates anyway? Somebody as good-looking as you should have no problems getting himself a great catch on his own."   
  
Agron looked at him with a bit of a weariness in his eyes, as if he was trying to hide something and answered: "I just don't really trust myself these days in that area, or on anything else for that matter, especially after..." he shut his mouth immediately, cursing at himself to almost letting slip what had happened to him all those months ago, why he had been such a jerk to all those people who only wanted to spend time with him, why he had sworn to himself to never let his heart guide him through anything and never let anyone else in ever again. Which by the looks of it, he was once again starting to do. Shaking his head at Nasir's worried eyes as a sign that he wanted to drop the subject, he instead turned the tables to the man in front of him once again.  
  
"So, is there anything you're good at that your brother isn't?" he asked Nasir with a shaking smile, trying to turn the spotlight away from him and back to the other man.  
  
Eyeing the other man wearily but respecting his wishes to drop the subject, for now anyway, he smirked at the taller man when he replied: "Well, I do know that I am famous for my very relaxing, very thorough back massages." he winked at Agron, trying to imply something that the other man caught on the spot. He smiled back at Nasir more surely, yeah, sex, sexual stuff he could handle. He had no problem letting his dick do the thinking, instead of his heart...  
  
With a smirk of his own and a velvety voice, Agron asked the smaller man: "Hmm, really? And do you happen to make any house calls?"   
  
"Why yes, yes I do." answered Nasir with lust in his voice. Reaching out and gripping the other man by the shoulders, he added: "Just take off you shirt, lay back on your stomach,  and I'll show you a sample at what I can do."  
  
Excited by that idea, both emotionally and physically, Agron did as he was told and laid on the floor right in front of the naked man before him. Appreciating the view of the other man's toned back for a minute, Nasir rubbed his hands together in anticipation and then, with the skills of a seasoned massage therapist, he began his work, starting by running his hands down Agron's tight shoulders, making the other man moan out in pure relief.   
  
"Oh my god! You *are* good at this!" Agron said in a relaxed voice.  
  
"I know, right?" Nasir said with a grin as he continued rubbing down Agron's body, now working out the knots from his stressed out back. Agron closed his eyes and smiled, feeling like he was in heaven, he was so relaxed. When he felt the man above him pat him on the behind, he rose his head up so that his eyes could meet Nasir's and with a silent nod, he gave the other man permission to take off his jeans along with his boxers, leaving him as naked as the other man was. As he felt Nasir's hands return to his body once more, he laid his head back down against his arms once more to enjoy all of the stress and pain from the past few days, hell of the past few months being massaged right out of him.   
  
The moment he felt Nasir's warm hands run down his long legs was when the mood shifted between calm and relaxing to lustful and arousing when Nasir reached over and began to drop kisses after kisses along with his soft touch alongside Agron's pliant body, making the other man moan out once again but this time not just with relief, but in pleasure as well. When both his hands and his mouth were now at Agron's feet, the other man raised his head once more and biting Agron's earlobe, he whispered: "Well, since I've done your back, how about I do your front?"  
  
Not able to find his voice he was so aroused, all Agron could do to answer was nod quickly and turned around exposing himself to the smaller man above him and let him do his work. Which he did, starting by kissing Agron on the top of his head, like the other man had done to him earlier, then licking and biting and kissing his own trail along the taller man's tanned body, making Agron writhe from side to side, arch his back and close his eyes in pure ecstasy. As Nasir was the one now dipping his tongue into Agron's bellybutton and now it was Agron who was laughing at this, Nasir smiled at him in return and, in a husky voice, said: "You know, since you had the chance to devour me earlier, how about you let me have my share?"   
  
Getting what Nasir was implying, Agron closed his eyes once more, nodded and cried out when he felt something warm and smooth wrap itself around him. If he had thought that Nasir's hand was like silk when he had felt it on his most intimate part, it was nothing compared to this. He felt like he was in heaven and never wanted to leave, like he was in hell and was deliciously tortured. He had never felt this whole, this unrestricted, this wanted, this adored, this...since...

Nasir on his part was giving his all into what he was doing. Somehow confessing his deepest insecurities and desires to this man had opened up a part of him he didn't even know existed and he truly wanted to discover it. For the first time in his life, he felt complete, free, desired, adored, maybe even...  
  
His thoughts were broken when he felt and heard Agron give him signs that he was near his climax and, with his warm hand added to the mix, he made Agron cry out one more time and swallowed what he was given. After he felt the other man go limp and seeing him turn his head, Nasir's head left Agron's crotch and with a smile and a hand over his mouth, he asked him: "Well, what did you think of my relaxing techniques?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Agron?"  
  
"..."  
  
"What's going on? Agron? Are you okay?" Nasir asked the man laying before him and as he reached out and turned his short-haired head with his hand, he was shocked to find that just like himself earlier that night, he was now seeing Agron sniffling loudly and with his own set of tears running down his face.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: It's Agron's turn to get his heart examined by someone else.


	7. I'm holding a heart here in my hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's Agron's turn to let the truth about himself come out.

"What's wrong? Agron, why are you crying?" Nasir asked the man in front of him, who was now sitting against the base of the couch in the living room, his knees drawn up together, his arms wrapped around them and his head looking down in complete embarrassment over becoming a crying mess in front of Nasir. And while climaxing too, how humiliating was that?!  
  
Not daring to look at Nasir in the eye, Agron mumbled while trying to wipe his running tears as best as he could: "Nothing, it-it's nothing, I-I'm fine."  
  
"You're not fine, here I was doing something that I'd thought you'd enjoy as much as I did and..." a thought struck Nasir and he recoiled back a bit, a look of fear and worry on his face. "Was it me? Did I do something wrong?" he asked the other man, which made Agron quickly raise his head and finally look at Nasir.  
  
"No, it's not you! You didn't do anything wrong. In fact, you did everything right. That's the problem..." Agron said and looked away once again, sniffling once more.  
  
"I...I don't understand. How is that a problem? What made you break down like that?" Nasir asked him once more, now completely confused by what was going on.  
  
Agron wiped the remaining tears off his cheeks and, taking a deep calming breath, decided that since Nasir had shared with him one of the biggest things about himself, he should also do the same with the other man and tell him the truth about himself.  
  
"The problem with what you just did was how it made me feel. I thought I could do it, I could just lock my feelings inside a neat little closet somewhere and never let them out, just let my mind and my dick do all of the thinking. I promised myself I wouldn't get my heart involved anymore in anything, especially not after..." Agron stopped himself and sniffled loudly once again.  
  
"After what?" Nasir asked him, having approached him and putting a reassuring hand on one of his bent knee.  
  
Agron looked at the man beside him and continued: "Six months ago, I was dating this guy, name was Ashur. Very hot guy, smart, always seemed to know what he was doing. We dated for about a year or so, I thought we were doing great. I loved him so much and I thought that he loved me too..."  
  
"But?" Nasir continued for him, reaching out and entwining one of his hand through one of Agron's and giving it a light squeeze.  
  
This gave Agron a reason to smile a little and the courage to continue: "So on my birthday,  about six months ago, my family threw me a surprise birthday party. Ashur said he couldn't come since it was on such short notice and he had some work to do at his office. I thought: _"Heh, no big deal, we'll just celebrate together after he's done."_ So after saying goodbye to my parents, I went back home, back here, to see if I could call Ashur and we could organize something together for later that night."  
  
Agron remembered that evening like it had happened just moments ago, the night where everything in his life changed, when things got screwed up:  
  
 _"Are you sure you don't wanna come up? I'm pretty sure I have some birthday cake that we can share!" said an excited Agron to a smiling Duro._  
  
 _But the younger man shook his head at the birthday boy and replied: "Nah man, I'm going to stay at mom's for tonight, so you'll have the whole place to yourself and your man to do whatever you want, maybe even some "celebrating" of your own, if you know what mean..."_  
  
 _Agron chuckled at his brother's wink and said: "Yeah, maybe. But he said he'll be coming home late because of all of the work that he has to do at the office."_  
  
 _Duro frowned at Agron's answer, somehow sensing that something was amiss. "He's been busy a lot these days, hasn't he?" he asked his brother, wanting to get to the bottom of what was going on._  
  
 _"Yeah, he has been. But he says that the office has been giving him files of other employees since he's so quick and so efficient at them, so it's really running him through the wringer. That's why he's been coming home late so many times these days and why he's always so tired." Agron explained, his smile sure on his face, like he was 100% convinced that this was the entire truth about what was going on, or at least what he trying to convince himself to be the truth..._  
  
 _"And you're sure there's nothing else going on here?" tried to ask Duro, but Agron waved a hand in front of him in dismissal and replied:_  
  
 _"I'm sure, I'm sure. Look, Ashur loves me and I know it. Sure he's been more busy than usual lately, but so what? Every couple go through periods where they have personal stuff to attend to that doesn't need their partners and this is just one of them. I am absolutely, completely, definitely certain that nothing shady is going on here and after just a few more weeks, I'll have my boyfriend back at 100%."_  
  
 _Duro smiled wearily and decided to drop the subject, for now. Hugging his big brother one final time, he said as he began to walk up the sideways: "Alright, just call me up tomorrow if you're not doing anything and we'll do lunch, okay? And since it's your birthday, it's going to be on me, alright?"_  
  
 _With one final wave and a final smile as he was making his way up the stairs to the apartment that he, his boyfriend and his brother were sharing, Agron yelled out: "Sure! I'll do it, don't worry! Goodnight Duro and thanks for the party!" and with that, Duro was gone and Agron took the final steps up to his home, deep in thoughts._  
  
 _"Hmm, maybe I should call up Ashur and see how he's doing at the office. Poor baby must be exhausted. Maybe I could convince him to just drop what he's doing, come home so we could do some "celebrating" of our own, as Duro put it. Yeah, that sounds like a nice plan, that's exactly what I'll do." Agron grinned at himself for thinking this great idea, put his key in the front door to his apartment, unlocked it and stepped inside, ready to grab the phone and call his boyfriend..._  
  
 _What he wasn't ready for however, was the loud, thumping noises that was coming from inside the apartment and that Agron heard the second he stepped through the front door. It sounded like something was being banged loudly against a wall or something and it was coming from...Agron and Ashur's bedroom._  
  
 _What was going on? What was making all that noise? Surely it wasn't what Agron thought it might be, surely Duro hadn't been right, surely Ashur wasn't in his bedroom right now, moaning so loudly the neighbors probably heard him, naked in the middle of the bed that he was sharing with Agron, pounding away inside some short-haired blonde guy who was laying right underneath him with his legs up in the air and seemingly enjoying what was happening to him just as much as the other man, maybe even more..._  
  
 _"What the fuck is going on here!?" was all Agron could scream out, making the two men who'd been going at it like bunnies freeze in mid-thrust and turn their heads to look at him, Ashur looking like he'd been caught with his hand inside the candy jar while the floozy underneath him looked like a gaping fish out of water._  
  
 _Yelping, the unknown blonde man wiggled himself out from underneath Ashur and put his clothes back on as fast as humanly possible, while whispering to the other naked man: "I thought you'd said he wouldn't come back until tomorrow." Agron did everything in his power not to reach over and just throttle the living shit out of this guy and settled to look at the stranger with dark, cold eyes and restrain his tight fists on both sides of his body from hitting something as the other man picked up his shit and just flew the hell out of dodge, probably fearful for his life at this point, which he should have been just by looking at the rage that was overflowing through Agron right at this moment._  
  
 _When he saw that the unknown man had left, Agron turned around and focused his attention on the man still sitting on his bed, looking unashamed whatsoever at what he had just been caught doing. And that made Agron even more pissed if that was even possible._  
  
 _"So...that file you had to finish...was it... good?" Agron asked the other man through gritted teeth, his whole body shaking in pure anger._  
  
 _"Listen, Agron..." Ashur started to explain and when he rose up and laid a hand on Agron's arm, the other man snapped it out of his reach and stepped back a couple of steps._  
  
 _"Don't you "listen" me, you filthy, dirty, lying son of a bitch! How could you do this to me? After everything we've been through together! I...I thought we were doing great! I thought...I thought you loved me..." Agron said and his rage was now mixing in with sadness and he could now feel tears prickling at his eyes._  
  
 _Ashur tried to reason with the other man: "But I do, baby, I do love you! That guy meant nothing, okay? It was just a one-time thing!"_  
  
 _"A "one-time thing", is that it? And all those previous times you had to work late or you were too exhausted to do anything but go straight to bed, were those real work-related stuff or were they also just "one-time things"?" cried out Agron, wiping the coming tears from his eyes._  
  
 _"..."_  
  
 _At Ashur's hesitation, that was when Agron's entire world crumbled from under his feet. "You...you...I want you to go get your shit together and I want you to get the fuck out of my apartment, right now, before I do something I'm going to regret!" he yelled out, pointing at the bedroom door and not daring to look at Ashur in the eye, not trusting himself at what he would do if he tried to look at the other man's face._  
  
 _His scheme uncovered and the truth now out, all that was left for Ashur to do was put on his pants and walk out the door. As he walked past his now ex-boyfriend, Ashur decided that it was the right time to turn the sword into the gaping wound and said to Agron with complete disdain in his voice:_

_"Well, it's not like I'm losing a lot anyway. I can find myself another hole that's waiting to be filled just by a snap of my fingers... and a better one at that. And if you think for a second that a guy would actually like to be fucked by you? Oh, please! Don't make me laugh! I just did it that one time so I'd stop hearing your stupid whining! And it's not like I liked it anyway. And all those guys that I've fucked? All better than you, no exception. You don't deserve to be loved by someone as great as me, you just don't deserve to be loved by anyone."_

_And with that, he was out of the door to pack his things, leaving Agron alone with his crumbling life and with his crumbling heart, every word that Ashur had just spoken cutting him deep into his bones. All he had the strength left to do now was sit on the floor against his bedroom door and cry his poor, broken, unrepairable heart out._   
  
  
Back in the present, Agron looked at Nasir one more time, with deep regret and sadness in his eyes and stared back down at the floor on front of him. With a sad sigh, he continued:   
  
"After that, I promised myself that I would never let anyone get into my heart again. I swore that I would never let my feeling guide me not matter what happened and if I were to be with someone, it'd just be sex and that'd be it. The probabilities of getting my heart broken again were just too high and I didn't want to let it happen again, didn't want to feel it again, it was just too horrible. All those blind dates I told you about?

Yeah, some were bad and I rejected them like they were yesterday's news, but maybe they were nice people and if I'd given them a chance we'd be able to hit it off. But I didn't, I treated them horribly and just invented reasons or flaws so I could get away from them, away to have a chance to maybe feel something for them. And the others? I ended up in bed with them, but I never stayed.I just wrote them off as one-time things that didn't matter, just like Ashur had done with those other guys, but who knows, maybe if I'd stayed and had actually gotten to know them, then maybe I'd have found the one for me in there somewhere. But I didn't stay and I didn't found it.

And-and tonight, I...I thought I could just write you off as a one-time thing too, but...but I can't Nasir. I just can't. When I was on my back just there, you made me...you made me feel so alive, maybe even more alive than all of the times that I ever was with him. But, why would you want to be with some broken, closed-off, naive, stupid jackass like me? Maybe Ashur was right...maybe I just don't deserve to be loved by anyone."  
  
Nasir, who had been listening to Agron's entire confession, did the only thing he could think of: just like the taller man had done to him when he had broken down himself, he reached over and cradled Agron's head into both of his hands. He dropped a tender kiss on Agron's forehead, which made the other man look up at him, and with a reassuring smile, he said:  
  
"Why wouldn't I wanna be with you, you sweet, generous, smart and so, so sexy man? And here I thought I was the only one that was feeling fucked up! Of course you deserve to be loved Agron, everyone is, no matter what they've done and who they are! Why wouldn't you? I thought tonight would be a one-time thing too but...the way you made me felt over there on that table and the way you were when I broke down myself, maybe there is something there that could last longer than just one night. Maybe what both of our broken, closed-off, naive, stupid jackass selves really need is, in fact, in each other..."   
  
Sniffling one final time, Agron looked at Nasir and said: "You think so?"  
  
Smiling wider than before, Nasir gave Agron's fingers another tight squeeze with his hand and replied: "I guess we'll have to see and find out for ourselves."   
  
Agron leaned his forehead against the other man and whispered, closing his eyes: "Yeah, let's find out." And as he leaned in and started to kiss Nasir with more passion than ever before, the other man brought both of their bodies together and began to slowly run his hands up and down Agron's sweaty back, making the taller man shiver and reciprocate the action.   
  
"Agron, oh god, Agron! I want...I want..." gasped out Nasir when Agron's lips finally left his and started to descend on to his neck. He ran his fingers up and down the other man's spiky hair, making him look disheveled and even more gorgeous, if that was even possible.  
  
Biting harshly at the tendon just underneath Nasir's jaw, Agron stopped his actions and as he licked up a trail up to the smaller man's ear, he whispered against it: "What do you want, baby?"  
  
Taking Agron's head into his hands once more and looking at him with pure lust in his eyes and maybe even with a bit of something entirely new, Nasir licked Agron's soft lips lightly with his tongue and whispered back hotly:  
  
"I want you...I want you to make love to me."  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Well, the boys make love, finally! :D


	8. Making love...well just making love!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like the title says, the boys go at it, at last! :)

"Are you sure?" Agron asked the other man with shy eyes, to which Nasir smiled tenderly at and answered:  
  
"Yes, I'm absolutely, definitely, 100% sure. I just...I just want you so much, Agron."   
  
Agron smiled with the same amount of tenderness and said: "I want you too, Nasir. I want to make love to you so much."  
  
"Then do it, take me to the couch and just, do it." whispered Nasir and held on tightly as Agron did as he was told and stood up with the smaller man in his arms, holding him bridal-style and kissing him with a delicacy he hadn't shown before this moment and the other man kissed him back just as lightly, his eyes closed and feeling perfectly content into the strong arms of this perfect god, but also imperfect man.

When at last he laid Nasir on the soft cushions of the cozy couch, Agron hovered above him and reaching back, he opened the drawer of a nearby desk and pulled out a tin foil which he brandished in front of the man before him with a devilish grin.

Taking the small packet from the other man and tearing it up, Nasir rolled the condom on Agron's heated flesh, making the taller man gasp at his soft touch. Agron looked at this angel with dark eyes, but also this demon with long flowing hair and taking one of his slim fingers into his mouth, he began to bite and suck at it like it was the ripest fruit he had ever tasted and this sight alone made Nasir moan deep inside his throat; it was just so erotic to see Agron adore and worship a part of his body like that.

When Agron was done with one finger, he then set up to slick up another one, then another one and finally, when they were fully coated enough to his liking, he took the smaller man's hand into his own and together, they began to prepare Nasir for what was about to come. The intrusion made Nasir wince at first, but as Agron laid fully down on top of him and began to lovingly kiss him up and down his long neck, he began to relax some more and open himself both body and soul to the man above him.   
  
When at last he felt himself ready, Nasir took his fingers out of his own body and wrapped his arms around Agron, who wrapped one of his own arms around the smaller man's waist while the other held and aligned himself toward Nasir's entrance. All through this, the lovers never took their eyes off one another and when finally, Agron felt himself slide deep inside Nasir's sweet body, the both of them couldn't help but close their eyes and moan loudly as they felt the sparks and fire that had ignited between the two of them the moment they had first shook hands in the middle of the rain not so long ago finally explode inside them both.

As Nasir opened his eyes and saw Agron's flushed face filled with pleasure, he thought to himself: _"Work be damned. I can have a life for myself, if it means spending a least one second of it inside the arms of that man."_  
  
And when Agron opened his own eyes and looked into Nasir's own deep and thoughtful eyes, he thought to himself: _"Ashur be damned. I want and deserve to be loved by anyone, if that one is just a fraction of the man in my arms."_ Agron reached back and slowly, almost at a snail's pace, he began to pull himself forward, making Nasir gasp out and hook both of his legs around the taller man's broad back.   
  
Agron reached down as he continued his very slow pace and, closing his eyes, he began to kiss Nasir just a slowly as his thrusting was, to which the other man responded to with just as much passion. He was feeling so full and so cherished right at that moment, it was almost too much for him to bare.

And for Agron, the moment that he had felt himself slide into Nasir, he had finally felt it: his heart opening itself up for another human being once again and it just felt exhilarating to let his heart dictate what he was doing and letting the man below him inside of it at last. And with the way Nasir was responding to his touches and kisses, he knew for sure that the other man felt the exact same way.   
  
Grabbing Nasir by the hips, Agron sat the both of them up on the couch, changing the position and the angle of his thrusting, making Nasir cry out in pure pleasure and lean his head back while holding tightly to Agron's neck, making the other man lean over and lick a long stripe up from the other man's neck to his jaw.

This made Nasir grin and reaching over, he bit harshly at Agron's shoulder and this made the other man moan out loud this time around and close his eyes. The thrusting between the two began to speed up a little and the pair took their time and looked at and caressed each other's body, thinking the other was a godsend from high up in the sky and thanking both of their lucky stars to have found one another out of a sea of millions of people.

And as they both exploreed each other's body with their hands, Agron found out that yes, Nasir's ass was as tight, maybe even a little bit tighter than he had imagined it to be and Nasir found out that Agron's body was just as muscled, maybe even more that he himself had made it up to be in his own mind.     
  
On one particular deep upstroke, Nasir cried out and leaning over, he whispered into the taller man's ear: "I think I might be falling in love with you, Agron."  
  
This made Agron's eyes open up in surprise, but after a few seconds, a sweet smile came to his lips and he leaned over and whispered into Nasir's own ear: "I think I might be falling in love with you too, Nasir."  
  
This made Nasir's eyes prick up in tears and pushing Agron onto his back, he was the one who now took control of the pacing between the two, bracing his hands against Agron's chest, picking up more speed and making the other man close his eyes and cry out loud in ecstasy. Nasir leaned down and was now the one kissing Agron lovingly up and down his neck, making the taller man shiver and hold on to the smaller man's hips even tighter than before. As Nasir raised his face up and peppered kisses along Agron's sweet mouth, he whispered hotly:  
  
"Agron, I'm close."  
  
To which Agron was now the one that bit hard on Nasir's shoulder and respond just as hotly: "I'm close too, Nasir."  
  
"Then do it, touch me, please." whimpered Nasir, feeling himself on the brink of madness if the man below him didn't grant him release.  
  
With a sweet laugh that sounded like honey to Nasir's ears, Agron responded with a moaned out: "Whatever my baby wants, my baby is going to get." and he felt liberated when at last he felt a hot hand on his hot self.

And as he watched Nasir come undone above him with the help of a few tight, quick strokes of the wrist, Agron began to fall apart himself and after a couple of deep, quick strokes inside Nasir's hot and welcoming body, the clouds separated themselves, fireworks resonated all around him and it was with an arched back and a loud yell that Agron finally reached the stars, following just behind Nasir who had yelled out just a loud, maybe even higher than him and together, feeling as slack as limp dolls, they laid back on the couch, both feeling satiated and feeling like they had finally found their place in the world, which was in one another's arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: the epilogue! :D


	9. All I know since yesterday is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, the epilogue is here! :)

_"Baby, you're a firework. Come on and let your colors burst..."_   were the sung words that awoke Nasir from his deep slumber the next morning. As he opened his eyes and took a look at his surroundings, he was shocked to find himself bare naked with only a blue comforter to cover him in an unknown apartment.

But when he turned his head and he caught a glimpse of the sleeping man next to him, who was holding him tightly into his arms, the events of the previous night finally returned to him and his face broke into a wide smile. What had started as one of the worst night of his life turned out to be one of the best and it was mainly because of the beautiful man just beside him.

Seeing the alarm he had set up on his cellphone the previous night to wake him up to go to work, Nasir tried to disentangle himself from Agron's strong arms without waking the other man, but his efforts were proven fruitless because as soon as he raised himself up from his lying position, he felt Agron stir beside him and opening his eyes.   
  
Blinking himself awake, Agron smiled at the gorgeous man beside him. Nasir had turned what had mostly been one of his shittiest night ever to one of his greatest. His smile widened when the smaller man grinned at him and whispered at loving: "Hey."  
  
Sitting up a bit, he whispered a "Hey." back and leaning over, the lovers shared a tender kiss on the lips, like they had been together since forever and hadn't only just met the night before. Reaching back, he asked Nasir with raised eyebrows and confusion on his face: "What are you doing?"  
  
Caressing the other man's cheek, Nasir replied: "I've gotta go, I've got to open the coffeehouse in about two hours and I've gotta get ready."  
  
"Aw, but can't you stay just a little bit longer? Five, ten minutes tops? I'll make it worth your while..." Agron dramatically implored him, making the smaller man giggle and then moan as Agron reached up and while tangling one of his large hands into Nasir's long hair, began to kiss a trail up the other man's jaw right to his ear, in which he whispered while nibbling on it: "And if you stay an extra half-hour, I'd even let you fuck me, if you want..."  
  
His blood flowing down to his groin once again and letting his heart make the decision for him, Nasir mumbled as he began to drag his nails across Agron's chest, making the taller man whimper in need: "Hmm, maybe I can stay an extra half-hour after all..." He was about to lean in and devour the man beside him when suddenly...  
  
 _What's up guys?_  
  
"Gah!" screamed Nasir as his eyes looked up and saw a young man in a grey sweatshirt and jogging pants looking at the laying pair with wide eyes and a big grin. Agron turned his head around to see the source of the interrupting voice and of Nasir's screaming and could only groan when he saw that the intruding man was none other than his little brother Duro.   
  
Nasir tried to cover his naked body under the blue blanket as much as he could and exclaimed out loud: "Agron! There's a unknown man in your apartment!"   
  
To which Duro's grin widened and he repeated like a parrot: "Yeah, Agron! There's an unknown man in your apartment!"  
  
Agron sighed, laid back on the armrest of the couch and put his hand over his eyes in exasperation. Why did the introductions between the brother and the new boyfriend had to happen *now*? While he was buck naked? Couldn't it have waited a little bit later, at least when he had some goddamn pants on?!  
  
Sighing one more time, Agron thought _"Oh well, better now than never."_   With his eyes till closed and his hand still over them, he raised his other hand up, pointed over to Duro and said: "Nasir, my brother Duro." and then pointed over to Nasir and said: "Duro, my new boyfriend Nasir."   
  
An awkward look was exchanged between the two introducees as well as an awkward handshake.   
  
"Pleased to meet you." said Nasir after releasing his hold on Agron's brother's hand.  
  
"Charmed." replied Duro, turning his head to avoid looking at the other man's junk when the comforter over him accidentally slipped a little.    
  
Seeing this and Duro's blushing face, Agron had had enough. He sat himself back up as best as he could and exclaimed: "Alright, that's it! Duro, could you please just give us a couple of minutes so that we can at least get up and put some damn clothes on? I'll explain everything later, I promise. But right now, Nasir here has got to get ready for work and I know for sure he won't be out of that blanket if you keep looking at him like that!"   
  
To which Duro raised both of his arms up in submission, turned his head around one more time and mumbled a: "Alright, alright, sorry." before going to his bedroom, leaving the new lovers alone once again.   
  
His eyes turning predatory and his mouth turning into a grin once again, Agron whispered with lust in his voice: "Now, where were we?" He was about to launch himself on top of Nasir once more when the smaller man pushed at his shoulder and his lusty growl turned into a disappointed little mewl, making Nasir giggle as he sat up and pulled the blue blanket away from him legs.   
  
"*I* was about to get up and put my clothes back on so I can go home and get ready for work, just like you said, while *you*'ve got to get up too and apologize to that brother of yours because of what happened last night." Nasir said as he got up and put on his pants and white T-Shirt.   
  
Scowling and looking down, feeling a bit ashamed about what had happened the night before, Agron said: "Yeah, you're right."  
  
Smiling sympathetically at Agron's downcast face, Nasir reached down and used a finger to lift up the taller man's chin so he could look at him in the eyes. He said: "You're not the only one that needs to straight some things up. I've got to go and talk to my boss and some other people about some things. You were right, you know? I do need to make some changes if I don't wanna kill myself from the inside."   
  
Agron's eyes lit up and his smile returned when he replied: "And I need to let my feelings guide me from now on, no matter what happens."   
  
Nasir leaned in, brushed his nose against Agron's and whispered against his lips while closing his eyes: "And I saw that..."  
  
"Thanks to you." Agron completed as he reached the rest of the way and kissed Nasir passionately.   
  
Separating after a minute of kissing and giving each other a big, tight hug, Nasir made his way to the door and, looking back at Agron one more time who at least had put his pants back on, he asked him:  
  
"Why don't you come over to the coffeehouse later today? Since I got to meet your brother, how about I introduce you to some of my friends from work? I'm sure they'd like to meet you, plus, a little birdie has told me that I could get you some coffee at a discount, with me, if you'd like..."  
  
To which Agron smiled tenderly and replied: "Sure, I'd love to. I'd never say no to a coffee date, that's for sure."  
  
That made Nasir's eyes grow wide but he then said: "Alright...I could see this as our first official date, if you don't mind of course."   
  
"No, of course not. That's why I proposed for it to be a date in the first place. So, later today?" Agron asked the smaller man before him, taking his hand, kissing its knuckles gently and making Nasir blush.   
  
"Later today." Nasir replied with stars in his eyes as he looked at Agron one final time and finally, was out of the door and out of Agron's apartment.   
  
Grinning goofily, Agron locked the door behind his new boyfriend and leaned against it. He felt like a twelve year-old girl who had just agreed to date the cutest boy at school. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world to have stumbled into such a man like Nasir; to have gone through so many bad dates, relationships and one-night stands and the one for him was just standing right there, when he'd least expected it, offering him a place away from the storm and a new lease on his previously shitty life.

What he didn't know was that Nasir was standing right on the other side of the door, in the same position that he was right now, with the same expression on his face that he was wearing, having the exact same thoughts.   
  
Yeah, Agron thought as his grin widened, he did have a great life after all. With a great home, a great new significant other and a great family.  
  
Speaking of which, didn't he had some apologizing and some explaining to do?  
  
"Duro? Man, I really need to talk to you!" Agron called out as he raised himself up from the front door and made his way to his little brother's bedroom.  
  
 *********************  
  
"...And this is pretty much how we met." finished a beaming Nasir almost four years later to that day, to an in-awe new employee by the name of Kore, who had been hired just a month after Nasir had gone back to work after his car accident and was now sitting in a booth across from him and had listened intently to the tale the other man had been telling her.  
  
"So, did you talk to your boss? And to your mom? What happened to Agron?" asked the young woman in haste, making Nasir smile and reply:  
  
"Well, yeah, I did. I cut some of my work hours so I wouldn't kill myself with stress. I talked to my mom, we aired our dirty laundry and to this day she keeps telling me she couldn't have been more proud of me for speaking to her about everything.

*And*, with the help of my best friend Chadara, who's now your boss and the co-owner of this coffeehouse with me, I found myself a brilliant new roommate by the name of Saxa and together we made enough money to pay for the expensive rent of our apartment *and* even saved some bucks on the side for rainy days. And after that, I eventually moved into my own dream house while she moved into a place of her own with her new boyfriend Duro."   
  
"And Agron?" asked Kore one more time, wanting to know what had happened to the other man in the story.  
  
"Well..." started Nasir, but was interrupted by the ding of the front door of the coffeehouse and smiled when he saw his husband walk in with an equally huge smile on his face.  
  
As they made their way toward one another, Nasir suddenly became a bit nervous. He asked the taller man: "So, how did it go? Did you and Duro..." he stopped himself, afraid of Agron's answer and maybe the end of his husband's longtime dream.   
  
But his joy rose through the roof once again when Agron clapped his hands excitedly and yelled out: "Me and Duro got our permit.... "Agron and Duro's Handy Reno Services" is officially opened for business!"   
  
And all Nasir could do was let out a humongous whoop as he launched himself into his husband's loving arms and kissed him for all of his worth. And as Agron kissed his loving husband back, the taller man really felt like he was the luckiest man alive, that despite everything that had happened: the cheating, the bad dates and even the car crash, he was holding the most important thing in his life right there in his arms.   
  
And as Nasir hugged him back just as fiercely, Agron knew that the other man felt the exact same way.  
  
And that ladies and gentlemen, beyond rainy nights, first meetings, car crashes, mirrors and comas, was all that really mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, we come to the end of another story and another universe. I think it's grand time too let this one go too, even though I'm going to miss that universe. I just wanna thanks everybody that reviewed and left kudos on this story and the previous one, "The mirror", you guys just rule! :D
> 
> For my next story...nothing mystical this time around, just a fluffy one-shot (this time it *will* be one, I swear!) about first meetings and flower arranging...
> 
> Stay tuned for that one! ::)

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think so far? Leave me a reply or a kudos and let me know what you thought. Next up: let's see how Nasir is doing...


End file.
